Where Revenge Can Get You?
by ScarLet.Sri
Summary: AU, YAOI Naruto and Kyuubi decide to get revenge but... in a different world. But who are their enemies and who are their companions? genre: romance, humor, horror, angst, and drama. First fic so please be nice, and also r&r.


"Where wanting to get revenge can get you"

Chapter 1: We arrive….

A/N: PLEASE READ….Hi people! It's me Dhaki…. No Chi-Chan. She went on a small vacation for a while so I will be writing the first chapter. For those who haven't read the summary for so retarded reason and are going to read my story in the future saying "ewwwwww it's yaoi!!!" THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!! If you have then and except yaoi then WELCOME! Any ways please take a bit of your time before, or after reading my fic to read my profile. There it explains a bit about some stuff. You don't have to if you don't want to. But I would appreciate it if you did. Any ways as I said before this is a yaoi fic…. Which I haven't picked the pairings for…. And u all get to vote for whichever one you want. Just say and….yeah. any ways thank you for taking your oh-so-valuable time for reading my fic as well as this. Please r&r at the end. )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters except for the OC's. If I did own it would be gorier.

Now on with the story )

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi as he asked him in an evil voice, "Are you ready Kyuubi?". The fox nodded its head and said, "Whenever you are kit" while smirking. Their plan was to escape the world they were in and go to an alternate reality to get revenge(A/N: I'll explain later). The conditions were that the other world the Naruto, who was a nerd and called a "fag" as well as being bullied every day, and the Kyuubi in the other world, who was Naruto's loving, and caring twin brother (even though they don't look that much alike) would both die and their spirits as well as power, strength, chakura, heart, and mind would all go to those bodies. They both smirked while looking at each other. Kyuubi was currently in his human form. (A/N: I'll explain it later) They both did their hand signal and soon a huge light had surrounded them. Then the next thing they knew everything was black.

The other world (A.K.A our world)

Naruto could hear a distant feminine sob. One that would make anyone's heart ache. He felt like he was having a major hangover. His body was also aching all over. He opened his eyes to see a women with her hand covering her face at the side of his bed.

"mom?" asked Naruto groggily. At this the adults now known as his mother's head shot in his direction.

"MY BABY! MY BABY IS ALIVE!!!" she screamed as she threw herself at Naruto, and started weeping. "I thought I lost you. Are you alright sweetheart?" she sniffled. Then she looked over at the body next to Naruto and started bawling again.

She instantly stopped as they both all heard a tired groan come from the direction of the body as a raspy voice said, "…will you all be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here…". The instant the voice came out the body of the mother was on the body of a now very tired looking teenage Kyuubi. Kyuubi opened his eyes to see a crying woman on top of him. He looked at her for a second then over to Naruto who smirked at him and mouthed 'play along' which Kyuubi did.

"oka-san what's the matter?" Kyuubi asked in a fake concern like voice. "I-i thought I lost the b-both of you when I h-heard that you both got into a car c-crash… thank the lord my sons are alright. If I lost the both of you I would have nothing to live for. You both are the world to me." She said smiling sadly at her "sons". At this both Kyuubi and Naruto felt awful for there fake concern and acting. They both looked at each other and gave each other a look that said 'let's not ever hurt her'.

" We're fine oka-san. We would never leave you. Your all we have and we're all you have." Naruto said sincerely. At that moment Naruto and Kyuubi had remembered about this worlds Naruto's, and Kyuubi's past, and all the information they had to know about this world that went through their heads when they were still in the black void heading to this world. They had seen how Naruto was teased. How Kyuubi struggled to get a job. How they had lost their father at a young age leaving their mother to fend for them. How their mother had done all she could just to make them happy and live good lives. When they both remembered what they had seen they instantly became sincere towards the woman in front of them. They had both decided that she would be someone they would protect with their lives in this world.

Their mother "Tsubaki" was now smiling happily at her sons. " Arigato my sons. You two are wonderful" she said in a love filled voice. The two brothers smiled at their mother.

Then something popped up in Naruto's head he asked, "oka-san… what day is it?". "It's Sunday my dear son. Why do you ask?" she asked quizzically. Naruto and Kyuubi shared a look of excitement before looking at their mother and asking her at the same time, "can we go to school tomorrow?". Their mother looked at them with shock then with concern and asked, "are you two sure your up for it?". They both nodded their heads vigorously. She stood up and walked over to the door of their hospital room. "I'll go get you to discharged then" she said smiling and walked out. The two of the just sat there emotionless for a couple of minutes before they both started laughing evilly.

"Time to get revenge" they said at the same time in malicious voices and started laughing evilly until they heard foot steps coming towards their room. A BIG nurse walked in and said, "I'm going to have to give you both a check before letting you leave" in a plastic like way. The boys were cowering back in fear of the woman. The woman had WAY to much make-up on and it looked like she was about to rape them. Who could blame them if they were scared. Who _wouldn't_ be scared if the say a HUGE woman that looked plastic staring at them lustfully?

After the initial check-up they were discharged from the hospital and had left the building. The whole time walking home their mother had held their hand but they both didn't mind. Actually it was quite enjoyable to actually have some one at a place you had just arrived at lovingly greet you, and hold you. When they got home the boys went straight to sleep skipping dinner. The next morning when they woke up they both got dressed in their school uniforms (you know those one that have the white undershirt and a black coat thingy… yeah that) and went down stairs for breakfast. When they got down stairs they saw that their mother was making eggs. As she turned around to look at them she was so shocked that she almost dropped the frying pan. " I-is that w-what you two are wearing?" she asked as she looked at her sons. Naruto and Kyuubi were both wearing their coats unbuttoned. Also their under shirt was unbuttoned to half-way down their chest showing of their beautiful tan skin.

"hai oka-san… is it ok? Do you want us to change?" asked Kyuubi. "no, no wear whatever makes you happy. I was just surprised. Well sit down and have some breakfast" she said now smiling as she placed their food on the table. After breakfast they left home but not before grabbing their bags and giving their mother a peck on the cheek. As they walked to school they kept on getting strange, and surprised looks from people around them. As they reached the school 'Konoha High's (A/N: I know it's over used gates they looked at each other once again and smirked. Then they both said in sync in creepy voices, "come out come out were ever you are… _our victims"_…..

A/N: so that was the first chap. I know things are happening a little fast but I just want to get that over with so I can write my other chapter with ease. Please be nice if you review because this is my first story. (Not really I wrote one before but I deleted it cause…. Well cause.) Any ways please r&r. criticism is accepted. Flames on the other hand are not. If you are a flamer and review for my fic and leave a rude comment then I promise you I will cuss you off. Any ways thank you for reading this chapter. Oh and also please tell me if you wish for this to either be an ItaNaru, KyuNaru, ItaKyu, NejiNaru, GaaNaru, or SasuNaru fic. You guys are the ones to pick. )

Ja ne

Dhaki (Chi-Chan will also write for this fic when she comes back)


End file.
